Not My Bestie
by Markf1
Summary: Aku tidak mau sendirian tanpa teman dalam hidupku. Sehun. Drabble


Inspirasi : ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata masalalu ku sewaktu smp

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kisahku.. Aku seorang penyendiri saat SD, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak dapat berbaur sama teman-teman sebayaku. Aku bukan orang yang bisa menyapa duluan.

Namaku Oh Sehun

Sekarang aku adalah anak laki- laki berumur 13 tahun. Aku menginjakkan kakiku di Junior JHS. Sekolah pilihan orang tuaku, padahal aku tidak mau sekolah disini huft.

Aku sudah terlambat karena letak sekolahku yang jauh. Aku berlari menuju kelasku karena sebelumnya aku melihat nama kelasku tertera di papan pengumuman.

Kelas 7-B

'Aku ingin mengubah hidupku, aku ingin menyapa semua teman baruku dikelas' aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Tap tap.. Saat kumasuki ruang kelasku. Senyumku memudar..

Kulihat mereka semua sudah berbaur satu sama lain. Secepat ini kah?

Hanya kursi kosong paling belakang yang tersisa. Aku duduk dikursi itu.

"Hei.. Namamu siapa? Aku Baro" seorang anak laki-laki tersenyum padaku. Aku menunduk. Aku memang pemalu. Aku tidak bisa menatap mata orang, aku tidak bisa bersuara.

"Sudahlah dia sepertinya tidak mau berteman denganmu, ayo kita pergi" kata Sandeul menarik tangan Baro. "Ah.. Baiklah" ujar Baro lesu.

'Bukan, bukan begitu.. Aku mau berteman.." aku menatap mereka sedih.

Kenapa aku melewatkan kesempatan emasku untuk akrab sama salah satu dari mereka.. Aku memang bodoh..

Aku mengisi 'futsal' kertas hobi yang diberikan kakak osis. Aku memang suka olahraga itu.

Bel pulang sekolah. Aku pulang dengan wajah tertunduk. Hari pertama tidak sesuai harapan. Kapan aku bisa mendapat teman banyak? Kapan? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Anak-anak dikelasku semakin akrab. Namun tidak denganku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. 'Kumohon Oh Sehun jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini akan membuatmu sedih'

Anak-anak mengajak temannya kekantin. Tinggal aku sendiri dikelas. Aku memainkan ponselku. Aku memainkan _roleplayer_ disana. Aku mendapatkan teman yang banyak walau hanya teman dunia palsu. Pelampiasan kesedihanku. Tidak sadar air mata menetes dikedua pipiku. Ah dari dulu aku memang cengeng haha.

Kalau kata orang apa susahnya sih menyapa teman. Mengobrol. Membahas sesuatu. Bagiku itu sangat susah. Kau tidak tahu kepribadianku penyendiri. Atau bisa disebut..kuper?

Aku terus memainkan pelampiasanku...

.

.

.

Dia manis, ceria , anak baru dikelasku hari pertama dia masuk sudah mendapat banyak teman karena sifat supelnya. Aku suka memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Hai Sehunnie" sapa Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu aku sedang memerhatikannya.

Aku tersentak. "i-iya.."

"Kenapa sendiri aja? Ayo kita main sama teman-teman lain" katanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk.

"Yaudah kekantin sama aku yuk" dia menarikku.

"Iya.." aku memainkan ponselku.

Baekhyun melirik ponselku. "Aaa foto Exo kan? Kamu suka K-Pop? Aku jugaa"

"Kamu juga?" aku tersentak kaget.

"Iyaa kamu biasnya siapa? Aku jarang nemuin teman kpop nih kita bisa share berita terbaru tentang idola kita ya"

"Aku.. Biasnya Oh Se Hoon. Iya hehe" aku tersenyum tipis.

"Wah aku D.O" sahutnya melompat-lompat.

"Ohh yang matanya bulat itu kek gini? O.O"

"Iya itu hahaha"

"Se Hoon yang kayak gini kan matanya -.-" balas Baekhyun.

Kita tertawa bareng.

.

Mulai hari itu kita sering berdua bareng, aku mulai merasa ini merubah hidupku. Aku bahagia memiliki seorang teman-atau sahabat seperti Baekhyun. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Pagii Baekhyuniee" sapaku ceria.

"Pagi Sehun, lapar ayo kita kekantin"

"Ini masih pagi Baekk"

"Gapapa lah ayo aku laper, nanti aku teraktir, ohiya ada berita terbaru tentang EXO loh"

"Oh ya berita apa?"

.

.

.

Istirahat-

"Baekhyunnn kamu bajak ponselku ya" kataku.

Baekhyun bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu. "Engga kok" katanya. Aku memicingkan mata curiga.

Aku mengambil ponse milik Baekhyun. "Aku balas bajak yaa" kataku.

"Bajak aja" Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya.

Aku mengganti dn bbm Baekhyun menjadi 'B43KhYun 1sTr1 KR1S' wkwkwk. Aku terkikik. Kris adalah kakak osis kami. Baekhyun sering membicarakannya. Sepertinya ia suka Kris hyung.

"Yakk Sehun kenapa?" Baekhyun merampas hpnya. "Parah bajaknya iii" tapi dia juga tertawa.

"Pembalasan kan?" ujarku.

"Au ah" katanya.

.

.

.

-esoknya-

"Baekhyun kamu kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng.

Air mata keluar meluncur ke pipinya. Ia menangis. "Baekhyun kamu kenapa?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Kakakku melihat dn yang kemaren bbmku kamu bajak.. Kakakku memarahi ku habis habisan, ia melarangku pacaran. Aku sudah bilang tapi ia tidak percaya" tangisnya. Aku tak percaya. Ini gara-gara aku membajaknya kemarin? "Baekhyun maaf.. Gara-gara aku..?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak marah pada kamu sehun aku marah sama kakakku" katanya.

"Maafkan aku" aku memeluknya. Oh Tuhan aku telah membuat temanku satu-satunya seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Pagi Baek..."

Baekhyun menghindariku. Ia pergi keluar kelas. 'Ada apa ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Aku sekarang sering terlihat bermain bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab. Baekhyun tidak pernah menegurku lagi.

Aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya. "Baekhyun kamu menjauhiku?"

"Hm" .itu bukan sebuah jawaban. Bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

Aku melipat tanganku diatas meja. Menutupi tangisku. Dasar cengeng. Bahkan aku menangispun tidak ada yang memerhatikan. Apa aku akan kembali menjadi yang dulu? Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Sahabatku.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo.. Kenapa Baekhyun menjauhiku?" tanyaku. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tersinggung ya Hunnie" wajahnya terlihat kasihan padaku. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dikasihani..

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Dia curhat padaku. Gara-gara soal kau membajak itu.. Ia tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi".

"Kenapa? Bukannya katanya dia tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku lagi. "Aku tidak tahu" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu lalu berlalu.

Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku menangis melihat mereka bersama. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun . Pernahkah kau merasa kau dikhianati oleh sahabatmu sendiri? Pernahkan kau merasa seseorang telah merebut sahabatmu? Aku menatap nanar mereka. Satu tahun sudah sejak aku bersahabat dengannya. Baekhyun sekarang lebih sering berdua sama teman-teman lain terutama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengantarku pulang lagi, dia mengantar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak pernah menegurku lagi.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai membenci mereka. Terutama Baekhyun. Aku membenci dia dan semua yang ia sukai. Aku membenci D.O, aku membenci Sprite, aku membenci Tiffany Snsd biasnya. Aku membenci semua tentang Baekhyun. Dia penghianat. Dia membawaku kedunianya. Dia menerbangkanku kesurga lalu menjatuhkanku dengan keras.

.

.

.

Penaikan kelas 8.

Aku sudah masuk ke klub futsal. Aku sudah memberanikan diri menyapa banyak teman di klub juga dikelas baruku. Aku mulai sering tersenyum.

Aku mulai dikenal banyak teman karena aku mengikuti Osis dan sering keluar kelas. Tidak hanya menyendiri di ruang kelas seperti dulu.

Mulai sekarang aku yang merubah hidupku sendiri dan bukan orang lain.

Kulihat Baekhyun datang dengan wajah ragu. Aku baru selesai futsal. Sangat lelah.

"Hunnie?" sapanya..

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku tentang dulu, aku kangen kamu, mau kita sahabatan lagi kayak dulu kan?"

"Memang gue peduli?"

Seketika senyumnya runtuh.

FIN


End file.
